Sorpresas
by sycb
Summary: Esta historia es una continuación después de que Emily regresa a Londres y Hotch la sorprende con una increíble noticia.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos he vuelto, esta semana pasaron de nuevo el capitulo en el cual Emily regresó para ayudar a encontrar a JJ y se me vino una idea en mente espero la disfruten._

_Creo que no podré superar que Emily y Hotch no estuvieron juntos ni por un momentico._

….

**Sorpresas**

Después de tener a salvo a JJ y de compartir unas pocas horas con su equipo, su familia Emily regresó a Londres aunque una parte de ella nunca partió: su corazón.

Después de lo sucedido todo el equipo incluyendo a Emily (ella nunca dejaría de ser parte del equipo aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia), se prometieron estar mas en contacto el uno con el otro, sobre todo con Emily.

Para Hotch y Emily no fue algo diferente ya que constantemente se comunicaban con la excusa de tener un punto de vista diferente en sus casos, pero al final siempre terminaban hablando de cómo fue su día, si estaban cansados, tristes o entusiastas.

-Jefe Prentiss llegó este sobre para usted- le dijo su secretaria

-Gracias- lo recibió y logro ver que el destinatario era Aarón Hotchner, entro a su oficina y lo abrió. Dentro había otro sobre con una nota afuera: "Hola Emily primero que todo espero hoy estés muy bien. Te pido no abras aun el otro sobre, cuando puedas me llamas y juntos lo abrimos. Aarón".

Ella sonreía, Hotch solía sorprenderla cada día con detalles diferentes.

-Hocthner- contestó el hombre al otro lado de la línea

-Así que me vas a decir que contiene el sobre misterioso-

-Emily hola, eres tú- respondió de manera eufórica

-Claro que soy yo, traté de esperar una hora prudente. Pero ahora sí dime de que se trata-

-Abre el sobre Emily-

-¿Qué es esto Hotch?- preguntó ella muy pero muy sorprendida

-Beth y yo nos casamos Emily y me encantaría que pudieras estar aquí (el sobre contenía una tarjeta de invitación)-

Ella no encontraba palabras para hablar con el, trataba de entender que su Aarón se iba a casar en unos pocos días con otra mujer.

-¿Emily sucede algo?-

-No es nada Hotch- por fin pudo hablar – es que todo esto me toma por sorpresa… te felicito… supongo- dijo no muy convencida

-Tú sabes que no soy un hombre de tener relaciones poco serias, así que no creo que se me presenten muchas oportunidades como ella-

-Así que te casas… me abandonas… perdón abandonas el gremio de solteros empedernidos- corrigió la morena

-Algún día tú serás quien me invite a tu boda. ¿Vas a venir cierto?-

-Trataré, en verdad que trataré. Debo irme- dijo y colgó. La morena no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas rodaran por su mejilla, no entendía muy bien porque pero era la peor noticia que recibía en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que ellos no eran nada…

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresas parte 2**

El día se hizo eterno para Emily, trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero la idea de que Hotch se casaba no se alejaba de su mente.

-Prentiss- contestó su teléfono

-¿A que no sabes la buena nueva?- preguntó García desde el otro lado

-La boda de Hotch- respondió con desdén

-¿Cómo la sabes?-

-Pues el me envió hasta aquí la tarjeta de invitación, además de llamarme a pedirme que por favor estuviera allá-

-No sabia que se comunicaban tanto- dijo en tono investigativo la rubia

-Sólo lo necesario, pero te digo la verdad me sorprende mucho esta decisión, las pocas veces que hablamos diferente al trabajo el nunca la mencionó. -

-Por fin alguien que siente lo mismo que yo, me atrevería a decir que es mas presión de ella que de el, ella puede aprovecharse de la soledad de Hotch y la idea de que Jack no se sienta sin una imagen materna a su lado-

-¿Así que dices que el no la ama?-

-No he dicho eso, pero podría ponerse en duda- Emily sonrió ante ese comentario, sentía tranquilidad.

-Pero bueno amiga sea lo que sea ¿vas a venir?- preguntó la entusiasta Garcia

-Justo tenía pensado tomarme unos días, así que los tomaré para esa fecha-

-Me alegro, así podemos salir juntas como solíamos hacerlo- García aun no superaba la partida de Emily

-Claro que si mi amiga, si voy es para disfrutar al máximo de todos ustedes, especialmente tu y JJ. Pero eso sí no le digas a Hotch que si voy, que sea sorpresa-

-Hasta pronto, y no te preocupes será nuestro secreto-

Desde que Emily recibió la tarjeta las conversaciones de ella y Hotch disminuyeron notablemente hasta el punto de no existir.

El le marcó en varias ocasiones pero ella no contestaba, en cambio le enviaba un texto disculpándose por no poder contestar. Pero la verdad no quería hablar con el y escuchar los detalles del matrimonio, eso le rompía el corazón.

…

Ella llegó a casa como siempre, se quitó sus zapatos aunque eran maravillosos sus pies pedían a gritos un descanso. Se acercó a la cocina, tomó un poco de café y se dirigió a su cuarto, allí se cambio de ropa y se subió a su cama a ver un poco de televisión. Momentos después entro un mensaje:

"No sé si en verdad has estado muy ocupada en tu trabajo, pero me sorprende que no contestes ninguna de mis llamadas. Extraño hablar contigo ¿hice o dije algo mal? Saludos Aarón."

Emily se sintió mal por el, ella estaba siendo muy injusta y ni ella entendía bien porque.

"Hola Aarón, discúlpame por hacerte sentir que te estoy evitando pero es que siento tristeza de saber que se acabara nuestra relación, nuestro contacto… pero lo que mas deseo es tu felicidad y si en ella esta me alegrare por ti. Emily"

Segundos después entro un nuevo mensaje:

"¿Por qué se acabaría nuestro contacto? No te entiendo Emily, nada podría borrar nuestra historia."

Emily sonrió tristemente al leer la inocencia del mensaje

"Aarón no neguemos la verdad, soy mujer y te aseguro que a ninguna le gustaría que su pareja tuviera constante contacto con otra mujer trabaje o no con el, y mucho mas en las noches o madrugadas que es cuando acostumbramos hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabes que nunca olvidaré nada de lo que compartimos juntos, serán maravillosos recuerdos que compartiremos. Tienes todo el derecho a seguir tu vida y ser feliz, así que vive y se feliz te lo mereces. Un abrazo Emily"

Hotch también se sintió triste al leer el mensaje, era una realidad indiscutible. El no quería dejar las cosas así por lo que la llamó.

-Hola-

-Hola-

Ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar esta conversación.

-Por favor no me odies Emily, por favor no lo hagas-

-Nunca podría hacerlo, perdóname por tratar de hacerte a un lado pero es mi manera de aceptar la realidad. No me odies tú Aarón, no me olvides…-

-¿No vendrás cierto?-

-Claro que iré, será una manera de despedirnos para siempre-

-Emily….- Hotch interrumpió al sentir que tenía otra llamada – lo siento es ella, debo colgar-

-No te preocupes, adiós Hotch-

-Adiós Emily-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorpresas parte 3**

-Buen viaje jefa Prentiss- habló la secretaria

-Gracias, nos veremos pronto-

-Espero que sea así- respondió Clyde quien fue a despedirse

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Emily

-La realidad, una vez que regreses a América es difícil que vuelvas a nosotros-

Emily se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, tal vez en otras circunstancias seria real, pero no ahora que Hotch iba a casarse, ella no se quedaría a verlo feliz al lado de otra persona.

-Para que eso suceda tienen que pasar muchos milagros- dijo sonriendo y partió.

….

Varias horas después…

-Hola cariño… por favor no menciones mi nombre- dijo Emily atraes de su teléfono

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó García

-Estoy esperando cerca de tu casa ¿sigue en pie el darme hospedaje?-

-Claro que sí, trataré de no demorarme. ¿Puedo decirle a….?-

-Iba a decirte eso, ven con ella tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-Perfecto-

….

-¿JJ tienes planes para hoy?-

-No-

-Perfecto, entonces iremos juntas a mi casa-

-¿pero por que?-

-No preguntes, confía en mí-

…..

García y JJ llegaron a casa, al bajarse del auto Garcia comenzó a mirar para todos lados como buscando algo o alguien.

-¿Qué sucede García? Ahora si me tienes que contar tod…. – la rubia se quedó sin palabras al reconocer a la mujer que se encontraba en frente de ella

-¿Emily?- al JJ decir ese nombre Garcia giró y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, después de un rato JJ también lo hizo

-Las extrañé tanto- dijo la morena

-Y nosotros a ti. Ven entremos a casa- dijo García ayudando a tomar una de las maletas.

-¿Y bueno que haces aquí?- pregunto JJ

-Pues Hotch me invitó a su matrimonio, así que aproveche y pedí unos días de licencia para estar con ustedes un rato-

-Maravilloso- dijo JJ abrazando a Emily una vez más

-¿Y que me cuentan de interesante?- pregunto

-Pues todos aún estamos muy sorprendidos con la decisión de Hotch- comentó García sabiendo que a Emily le inquietaba el tema

-A mi no, Hotch es un hombre de relaciones serias y siempre piensa en lo mejor para su hijo- dijo la morena en un tono triste, sus amigas lo notaron

-¿sucede algo Emily? – preguntó JJ

-A ustedes no puedo mentirles, desde que me fui a Londres y mas después del secuestro de JJ Hotch y yo hemos mantenido contacto constante… pero desde que me envió la invitación y me llamo a casi rogar que estuviera con el ese día todo se acabo- las mujeres estaban totalmente sorprendidas

-¿contacto constante?- pregunto JJ

-Si, diario. Pero cuando vi la invitación sentí un baldado de agua fría sobre mí… - confesó la mujer

-Emily ¿acaso Hotch y tú?- pregunto García acercándose a ella

-No, nada, entre el y yo no hay nada. Ni siquiera hay un el y yo- dijo la morena sintiéndose una tonta

-Amiga…- dijo JJ abrazándola - ¿lo amas verdad?-

-No lo sé, creo que siempre lo he hecho- dijo con lágrimas en su rostro – pero es tarde-

Las mujeres se acercaron a ella y trataron de consolarla, pero algo era cierto, era un poco tarde para darse cuenta el estaba por casarse.

Después de un rato Emily se calmó y las tres mujeres empezaron a programar los días que Emily estaría con ellas, planeaban donde irían, cuando, como y porqué.

-Debo irme, es tarde. ¿Iras a la unidad?- preguntó JJ a Emily

-Si, mañana iré un rato –

-Ok, hasta mañana-

….

Al día siguiente…

-¿Garcia que haces?- preguntó Emily

-Les envió un mensaje a todos diciéndole que los necesito en la sala de reuniones- dijo sonriendo. Emily sabia que no ganaría nada en discutir con ella

Todos se encontraban en la sala, sólo faltaba Penélope.

-Buenos días- dijo ingresando la rubia al lugar

-Buenos días ¿caso nuevo?- preguntó Reíd

-La verdad no aún, sólo quería darles una pequeña sorpresa y fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para reunirlos – hablaba la rubia mientras que Emily entro a la sala.

Reíd salió casi corriendo a saludarla, le dio un fuerte abrazo, Dave se acercó suavemente y besó su mejilla, Morgan en cambio, la cargó y dio vueltas con ella, Hotch se detuvo a observar a todos los demás y después se decidió en ir a darle un caluroso abrazo.

-Viniste…- le dijo suavemente, ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir su voz tan cerca.

-Te dije que trataría- le respondió ella

Su día había cambiado para ambos, sentirse cerca produjo en ellos una sensación que no esperaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorpresas parte 4**

El equipo estaba feliz por tener de nuevo a Emily junto a ellos, así fuera por sólo unos días.

Todos aprovechaban que no había caso y se quedaron allí sentados un rato contando historias sucedidas en el tiempo de ausencia. Hotch se sentó al lado de Emily y por un momento ambos sintieron una corriente de energía pasar su piel, tal vez por error sus manos se rozaron bajo la mesa… fue especial.

Hotch salió de la sala de reuniones. –En un momento regreso deje unos papeles en el carro-

-ok- respondieron todos sin prestarle mucha importancia. Momentos después sonó el celular de Emily. Ella vio quien era.

-Lo siento debo contestar es de Londres-

-Prentiss- dijo al teléfono

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Hotch al otro lado del teléfono

-Si, llegue muy bien el vuelo no presento retrasos y hubo buen clima- Ella trataba de que los demás no descubrieran con quien hablaba

-¿debo tomar eso como un si?- pregunto el de nuevo

-Si, por supuesto-

-¿En tu hotel?-

-Me estoy quedando con una de mis grandes amigas- respondió la morena también queriendo hacer sentir muy bien a sus amigas

-¿Te molesta si igual nos vemos en un hotel? Creo que es lo mejor-

-Es perfecto, gracias por llamar nos vemos pronto- dijo y colgó

-Parece que te extrañan…- dijo Reíd algo triste

-La verdad antes de venir me confesaron que temían por mi viaje- dijo la morena

-¿Temer por que?- preguntó García

-Temen que quieras quedarte… aunque es un tema difícil- dijo seriamente Rossi

Emily se puso algo triste por los comentarios.

-Hey no tienes porque ponerte así….- le dijo Morgan viendo a la morena

Emily no pudo controlar una lagrima – lo siento debo irme – dijo y salió corriendo de allí

-¿pero que paso aquí?- Pregunto Hotch entrando a la sala

-No es fácil para ella regresar- dijo Rossi

-¿Pero porque acaso ya no se siente bien con nosotros?- pregunto inocentemente Reíd

-Lo contrario mi amigo, ella no se fue porque no quería estar con nosotros. Fueron las circunstancias y las heridas. Para ella esto significa una nueva partida- agregó el hombre mayor

-No debí presionarla para que viniera- dijo Hotch algo arrepentido

-No tomen esa actitud, hagamos que el tiempo que ella esta aquí lo disfrute como nunca, ayudémosle a sentirse bien con el hecho de partir de nuevo. Para eso esta la familia, para ayudar- dijo Rossi dirigiéndose a todos, pero mirando a Hotch el sabia que algo estaba pasando allí

-¿Rossi podemos hablar en mi oficina?- pregunto Hotch

Ambos entraron a la oficina, pero Hotch no se animaba a hablar.

-¿Algo diferente ha pasado últimamente?- pregunto Dave

-No lo sé, ella y yo habíamos estado en contacto después del secuestro de JJ…-

-pero…- dijo Rossi

-Pero luego le envié la tarjeta de invitación y todo cambio-

-¿Cuándo hablaban alguna vez mencionaste tu relación con Beth? –

-No, la verdad nunca lo hicimos. No entiendo a donde quieres llegar-

-Iré directo al punto, ¿hay la posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo más con esa comunicación constante que tenían? –

-No lo sé, pero te confieso que durábamos horas hablando y me sentía muy bien- dijo sentándose en una silla con tristeza

-Creo mi amigo que lo que veo es amor, un amor no nuevo, un amor de años que ha estado buscando la manera de salir a flote-

-Pero yo voy a casarme Dave… -

-Lo sé, la pregunta es si en verdad es lo que quieres hacer o con la persona que lo quieres hacer-

-Ahora me voy a ver con ella, es hora de que hablemos-

…..

-Hola-

-Emily somos nosotras- dijeron JJ y García preocupadas por ella

-Se que fui una tonta por salir corriendo… pero ustedes saben que es lo que me pasa. Verlo, tenerlo cerca me quitó la fuerza que llevaba-

-Amiga si quieres nos encontramos más tarde y hablamos-

-Les agradezco pero quede en verme con el, creo que necesitamos hablar. Pen no te preocupes por mi si no llego es porque se me hizo tarde-

-suerte amiga, te queremos-

- y yo a ustedes-


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorpresas parte 5**

La hora de encuentro se aproximaba, Hotch ya se encontraba en el bar del hotel esperando la llegada de Emily, ella no solía ser impuntual ¿acaso no iría?. El pidió una copa y la tomó de un solo golpe.

-No deberías beber así- se escucho una voz de mujer

-Emily viniste-

-Claro que estoy aquí, disculpa un poco mi retraso pero fue difícil escapar de JJ y García- agregó la morena

-No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estas aquí-

Por un momento se sintió un silencio dominante.

-¿Desea algo de tomar?- pregunto el camarero interrumpiendo

-Un coñac estaría bien – respondió ella

-Emily se que debemos hablar pero la verdad no se como empezar- dijo mirando hacia los lados, algo que ella pudo notar

-Deberíamos pedir una habitación- dijo ella tranquilamente. Hotch se sonrojó – lo digo porque te veo algo nervioso y preocupado, allí estaríamos en privado y podemos hablar tranquilamente, sólo eso- le aclaró ella al notar su reacción

-Tienes razón, espérame aquí pido una- dijo el

-No mejor quédate tú, yo la pido así si alguien me ve no notaria nada extraño- en el fondo el agradeció su preocupación hacia el

Una vez que ella apartó la habitación sin avisarle se adelantó y subió al cuarto, estando allí lo llamó-

-Hola ¿algún problema?- preguntó el por la tardanza

-No sucede nada, estoy en la habitación 1302 aquí te espero- le dijo y colgó.

….

Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama de una habitación de hotel esperando a Hotch. ¿Qué pretendían esa noche? Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y por un momento su voz interior le gritó que saliera de allí, que no complicara las cosas. Así que tomó su bolso y estaba totalmente decida a partir cuando abrió la puerta lo vio allí afuera, esperando.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el

-No lo sé Aarón, me siento muy confundida con todo esto- el entró y cerró la puerta

-Yo me siento igual Emily, pero no podemos simplemente huir-

-Es lo mejor que se hacer- dijo ella dando la espalda

-¿Qué nos esta pasando entre nosotros Emily?-

-¿Qué puede pasar Aarón si ni siquiera hay un nosotros? creo que estamos confundidos con nuestra cercanía últimamente-

-¿Lo dices en serio o es lo que quieres hacerte creer?- le preguntó el acercándose un poco a ella

-Es lo mejor – agregó ella

-Pero no es la realidad Emily, no lo es, por que si fuera real no me moriría de ganas de tomarte en mis brazos y besarte…-

Un silencio envolvió la habitación, luego sin saber en que momento por las mejillas de Emily rodaron lagrimas, el se sintió terrible.

-¿Por qué lloras Emily?-

-Lloro porque necesitaba que me dijeras lo contrario, que solo éramos buenos amigos- dijo aun entre lágrimas

-No comprendo-

-Era mejor para mí que nunca me hubieras dicho que te gusto, seria mucho mas fácil para mi aceptar la idea de que vas a casarte con otra…-

-Lo lamento, mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte, pero sólo hasta estos días pude descubrir que el inmenso aprecio, estimo y cariño que tengo hacia ti es mas que eso, te amo Emily y no puedo negarlo mas-

Emily sollozó ante esta confidencia, su fuerza estaba terminando así que se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedo allí sentada apoyando los codos en sus piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza.

-No Aarón, no me digas eso ahora-

-¿acaso no es lo correcto decirte la verdad?-

-Ese es el problema contigo, todo quieres que sea perfecto y correcto.-

-¿problema?-

-Si Aarón esperas que yo te diga que también te amo, que llevo años soñando con esto, que no hay algo que desee más en la vida que me beses….- ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos-

-pero- dijo el

-Pero tu ya tienes una boda organizada y se que no eres del tipo que se arrepiente a ultima hora y le rompe el corazón a una chica ¿me equivoco?-

El no tuvo palabras para contradecir lo que Emily decía, a pesar de confesarse su amor el no había pensado en la idea de cancelar su matrimonio para intentar una relación con ella. El solo quería sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto al confesar su inmenso amor.

-Emily…..-

-No digas nada Aarón, no lo arruines mas- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta.

El la detuvo tomándola por la cintura.

-No te vayas Emily, por favor aún no te vayas…- le dijo tiernamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorpresas parte 6**

El la detuvo tomándola por la cintura.

-No te vayas Emily, por favor aún no te vayas…- le dijo tiernamente.

Ella sabia que quedarse era un error, pero como huir de sus brazos, de sus suplicas si era lo que llevaba años esperando.

-Por favor déjame ir- le dijo suavemente sin oponer resistencia

-Se que esto no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, además nunca te pondría al nivel tan bajo como una amante y se que tu no te lo permitirías, pero necesito tenerte al menos para poder perderte…- se encontraba algo confuso

Ella lo miro y mordió su labio inferior. Sabia de que estaba hablando y le parecía increíble que ambos estuvieran contemplando la idea, ella no era del tipo de mujeres que pasaba por amante y el mucho menos el tipo de hombre que tenia una aventura… pero este caso sin saber porque era diferente. –Sería un error, uno muy grave- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Lo sé, pero seria mucho mas grave si me quedo sin saber a que saben tus labios… - segundos después de decir esas palabras se acercó un poco más y probó sus besos. Fue un momento especial, con ese beso se gritaban amor… fue un beso suave, tierno, lento, sensual… fue un momento sólo suyo. Sus pieles estaban erizadas y sus cuerpos les pedían mas, mucho mas que un beso.

-Es todo lo que puedo darte…- le dijo Emily alejándose de el rápidamente. –Gracias por este maravilloso momento, será mi batería por algún tiempo… aunque también será mi tormento, será mi dolor-

-Emily yo…..- Hotch se detuvo - …yo no puedo hacerle esto-

-Yo lo sé Aarón, yo también lo lamento tanto, nunca olvidaré todo lo bello que compartimos no lo cambiaria por nada –

Dijo y partió, el sabia que si ella salía de esa habitación significaba perderla para siempre. Se quedó allí sólo, sentado en una habitación de hotel llorando por amor.

Emily regreso a casa de García, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas. Garcia sabia que no tenia sentido preguntarle que pasaba, en el fondo sus amigas lo sabían y no tenían como hacerla sentir menos triste.

-Ahora si lo perdí…- fueron las únicas palabras que la morena pronuncio antes de subir a su cuarto y disponerse a dormir.

….

Al día siguiente Emily despertó, sintió voces en la cocina así que camino hasta allí. Cuando llegó pudo ver a JJ y García preparando el desayuno.

-Heyy despertó la dormilona- le dijo JJ acercándose a ella a saludarla

-Chicas buenos días- les dijo a ambas sonriendo al saber que estaban allí para acompañarla

-No queremos presionarte, solo estamos aquí como siempre están las amigas-

-Yo se que sí, igualmente iba a contarles todo- dijo sonriendo. Luego les contó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Hotch, el gran jefe, el hombre estricto y correcto te pidió pasar la noche con el?- García no podía salir de su asombro

-Si lo hizo y adicionalmente me besó….- dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y se tapaba el rostro con un cojín

-Ah pero eso no es nada nuevo- dijo JJ

-Se equivocan ese fue nuestro primer y único beso-

-No lo creo! ¿Nunca antes?- preguntó García

-Nunca antes chicas, en verdad nadie cree que nunca existió nada entre nosotros, todo fue vía telefónica y skype.-

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo JJ

-Claro-

-¿Qué tal fue?-

-Maravilloso…. Fue mejor de lo que me esperaba…. Definitivamente me muero por ese hombre- dijo sinceramente

-Amiga ¿Por qué no te animaste a seguir?-

-Traté, en verdad traté de no pensar en nada más que nosotros pero no pude y el tampoco así la idea fuera suya-

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan correctos siempre? En el amor no hay guías ni procedimientos, era su momento de ser felices al menos una vez Emily…- le dijo JJ tomando su mano

-Lo perdí chicas, ahora sí lo perdí- dijo con lágrimas en su rostro – la boda es en dos días-

Las chicas partieron a la oficina, Emily se quedo en casa y quedó en pasar en la tarde a recogerlas y salir a comer.

….

Todos estaban en la sala de reuniones organizando los informes de los últimos casos ayudando un poco a Hotch para evitar que se quedara en las noches trabajando.

Momentos después llegó Morgan algo disgustado y sospechoso, entro a la sala se percató de que Hotch no viniera y se acercó a ellos.

-No podemos dejar que el arruine su vida por ella-

-¿Qué pasa Morgan no te entendemos?- dijo Dave

El moreno saco su celular y les enseño unas fotos donde se veía a la futura señora Hotchner con otro hombre.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó García sorprendida

-Anoche salí con una amiga y miren lo que me encontré en el bar.-

-¿seguro es ella?- pregunto JJ

-Si, cuando la vi me escondí para poder acercarme a ella y escuche cuando el hombre la llamaba Beth, además le decía que le quería celebrar su despedida de soltera y le enseño las llaves de un hotel.- agregaba el moreno

-no puede ser….- decía Dave

-Si, cuando el se las enseño ella se acercó a el y lo beso muy apasionadamente y salieron del lugar-

Garcia y JJ se miraron inmediatamente y sabia que debían compartir lo que sucedió anoche.

-Chicos hay algo que debemos contarles, pero deben ser muy discretos- se miraron las mujeres. Los demás estaban mas intrigados aún.

Las mujeres los pusieron al tanto de las cosas sucedidas entre Emily y Hotch.

-No podemos dejar que ellos se separen en vano, ellos se aman. No podemos permitir que Hotch se casé con esa mujer y se aparte de nuestra Emily- dijo García muy decidida

-Tengo un plan- dijo Dave- pero primero debemos hablar con el

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y llamaron a Hotch al salón.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el jefe algo serio

-Se que no debemos meternos en tu vida personal, pero no podemos pasar esto por alto y dejar que arruines tu vida- estaba hablando Morgan cuando fue interrumpido por Hotch

-No se que información tengan, pero tengo que hacer esto- les dijo

-Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo Aarón, mira lo que Morgan quiere mostrarte y después juzgas- le dijo Dave mientras el moreno le entregaba el celular

Hotch comenzó a ver las fotos y en su rostro inmediatamente se reflejó una cara de sorpresa y enojo. - ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

-Ayer estaba con una amiga en un bar cercano y me encontré con esto- le dijo Morgan

-¿Ella te vio?- pregunto Hotch demasiado tranquilo

-No, yo evite que lo hiciera-

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo – una pregunta ¿hacen esto para evitar que me case o para evitar que me case con ella?-

-Con ella- dijo García sinceramente – No la deje ir señor, no deje que Emily se aleje de usted….

-Gracias chicos. Morgan ¿puedes pasarme estas fotos a mi celular?-

-Si señor, ya lo hago- dijo el hombre

-¿García Emily esta en tu casa?- preguntó

-Si señor- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Debo ir a buscarla, Dave quedas encargado.- dijo y salió corriendo.

Segundos después volvió y entro de nuevo al salón.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Dave

-Si llama Beth díganle que estoy preparándole una sorpresa y que no insista en buscarme- dijo sonriendo

Todo el equipo se quedó sorprendido, se miraron y todos soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Era gratificante saber que sus buenos amigos estarían juntos y serian felices, además disfrutarían ver acabada a Beth, ella nunca les había agradado.

….

Emily estaba en casa de García organizando la casa, cuando insistentemente tocaban el timbre. Se apresuró a abrir antes de que la dejaran sorda, al abrir la puerta se quedó sorprendida al ver quien era.

-Aarón…- dijo suavemente

El entro, cerró la puerta se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó suavemente. Ella trató de alejarse de el pero no pudo resistirse a sus besos.

-Te amo Emily, te amo….- le dijo besándola apasionadamente….


End file.
